


Marked

by chivalin



Series: Ravage Ravaged [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Marking, Roughness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Darth Ravage enjoys being marked.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

Ravage came with a whimpering gasp, and his whole body would have arched if Kaiya wasn’t holding him against the bed with the Force. 

“Oh, princess!” she moaned, digging her nails deeper into his chest, coming as well. She left deep red marks on the already scratched skin, making Ravage whine even louder. It felt good, as did the near suffocating feeling of her Force that temporarily crushed his windpipe, leaving him gasping for breath.

Kaiya chuckled and rolled off Ravage, only to instantly glue to his side. Her fingers found their way to his chest, teasing the freshly made marks on it and making him shiver. “I’m almost feeling jealous when I see all these bruises on you,” Kaiya said, but her voice had no hostility to it at all, only teasing playfulness.

Ravage didn’t say anything and was glad that their recently ended activity had already colored his cheeks with red. Kaiya watched him and smirked, beginning to trail her fingers on his sweaty neck. There were a few starting bruises left by her, but most of the older ones were from someone else. 

She brushed her fingertips against the fading bruises, making Ravage groan a little. “Fells surely knows how to mark what is his,” Kaiya continued, pressing her fingers deeper into his skin to evoke another, deeper groan. He tried to move away from her, but she moved swiftly back on top of him.

“Kaiya…” Ravage warned when the Force pinned his arms above his head. “What? If he can claim you like this, I should hear no objections doing the same as him,” Kaiya said, rubbing Ravage’s lower abdomen with her nails. He tensed up and glared at her, but she only stared at him back. 

“Or do you only like it when he does it?” Kaiya teased, receiving an instant huff and an eye roll from him. “No, I like when you-” he started, but held his tongue when a wide grin appeared on Kaiya’s face. She leaned forward, coming face to face with him. “You like when I do what?” she asked smugly.

“Scratch you like this?” she asked, demonstrating her words by digging her nails into Ravage’s chest, and dragging down a little. He squirmed but didn’t say anything, only glared her more. Kaiya answered to it with a grin, and leaned even further, her breasts pressing against his chest. Her lips found his earlobe and nibbled it gently, making Ravage let out a cut off groan.

“Or maybe you enjoy it when I use my teeth,” Kaiya murmured and bit his ear sharply. Ravage gasped, and his hips jolted up while his soft, sensitive cock grazed against her body. Kaiya laughed and pulled back, settling down on his lap again. Ravage huffed, but the heat sparked in his eyes again.

“So, which one is it? Or both?” Kaiya asked, bringing her fingers to Ravage’s lips. He reluctantly opened his mouth and was soon sucking two of her fingers. He gagged a little when her nails touched the top of his mouth. However, he held his gaze on Kaiya who was smiling and waiting for his answer.

“Both,” Ravage grunted quickly, the flush on his cheeks clearly visible.

The fingers left from his mouth, moving straight down to his cock. He gasped, bucking his hips up as Kaiya’s finger wrapped around him. “You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that,” she murmured, emphasizing her words with sharp and tight strokes that made Ravage squirm.

Kaiya leaned forward and pressed quick, hungry kisses on his neck. “Kaiyah- Ah…” Ravage whined, as her teeth nipped the older bruises. His cock twitched, and he moaned when Kaiya squeezed it harder. She nibbled his skin while bringing her free hand to his stomach, scratching it hard.

Her bites and scratches were fast-paced and erratic, and they could soon be found all over Ravage’s skin. He was panting, head thrown back and eyes closed when Kaiya’s lips were pressed against the base of his hard, dripping cock. He was thrusting forward, even though nothing happened, as she was keeping him in place with the Force.

“F-Fuck! Kaiya, please!” he cried out when her teeth gently nipped his cock. She laughed richly and a little breathlessly as his cock pulsed in her hand. She licked the precum from it, making Ravage groan in frustration. “Say it one more time,” she demanded, her eyes glistening. Even though Ravage couldn’t see them, he could feel their burn under his skin.

He bit his lips in defiance, but when Kaiya’s teeth grazed his cock again, he broke down. “Fine! _Please_ , fuck me,” he whined, making Kaiya laugh. She scrambled on top of him, claiming her place in his lap. “Very convincing, princess,” she murmured and patted Ravage’s lower stomach. He huffed as her fingers guided his cock to her slick entrance. “Maybe there’s hope for you yet.”

“Kaiya-“ Ravage started, but his words turned into a moan, when she slipped his cock inside her tight heat. “That’s’ it, princess. You’re doing so good,” Kaiya murmured. She began slowly riding him while bringing her nails to scratch his already bruised lower stomach. “Ah- Please take a holo vid for me of Fells’ reaction, when he sees what I have done to you. I so, so want to see it.”

Ravage moaned and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, while shivers ran through his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
